Another Universe
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Kyle's acting weird and no one knows why. It obviously has something to do with Cartman but no one would be able to guess the truth. Kyman eventually. Rated because it's South Park.
1. Kyle?

Three of the four boys were waiting at the bus stop, not a word shared between them for the longest time until Cartman broke the silence with an annoyed growl. "Stan, where's that Jew of a boyfriend of yours? He's gonna miss the bus."

Stan glared at him, "He's not my boyfriend fatass! And why do you care?" he asked eyeing the other boy.

Cartman glared right back "Ay! I'm not fat anymore Stan, so fuck you! And I don't care, I just don't wanna hear the Jew go on and on later about the fact that his bitch of a mom was mad at him because he missed the god damn bus." Cartman half lied. It was true that he didn't want to listen to Kyle bitch and moan about his mom, but he also had a huge crush on the Jew and wanted to make sure that nothing had happened to his favorite Jew. Not that he would say any of that out loud.

"Hey guys!" Speak of the devil and he will appear. Turning to look at Kyle, Cartman couldn't help but feel something was...off. He looked like Kyle, walked like Kyle but something just didn't seem right. Kyle stopped right beside Cartman, smirking he looked the short brunette up and down. "Hey Cartman."

This threw Cartman off a little, Kyle was greeting him nicely? Not even calling him fatass? Not that he was fat, he lost most of his weight in the ninth grade and now he was just soft around the hips. Clearing his throat, Cartman answered back, a little awkwardly "Um...Hey Jew." His heart was pounding in his chest, just waiting for Kyle to tick him off, to do anything to give Cartman a reason to verbally fight with him.

But nothing came of it.

Cartman turned back to Stan and Kenny, giving them a 'what the fuck' look. They returned, seeming to be seeing the same thing the brunette was. So he wasn't crazy, the Jew WAS acting weird. "Kyle, are you feeling okay?" Stan asked, shifting uncomfortably in the snow.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the other teen, "Of course Stan, why do you ask?" acting like nothing was wrong.

"You just seem different."

"What? I can't be nice to fatass every now and again?"

"Ay! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!" Cartman seethed, his amber eyes shining with a familiar hate and rage. The feeling only got worse when Kyle smirked wider at him, seeming amused by the younger teen.

Still smirking, Kyle grabbed the front of Cartmans red sweater and pulled him up to his eye level, which left Cartman standing on his tip this close to the others face made his own heat up slightly, cursing himself for his feelings and being short. He always hated being the shorter one in the group, Kenny was an inch or two taller then him but Stan and Kyle were nearly six feet tall and it pissed Cartman off that the Jew was taller than him. Looking into Kyle green eyes, for some reason they seemed darker to Cartman, almost evil like. "Don't belittle my people Cartman, because trust me when I say you don't wanna be on my bad side." Kyle hissed, his voice seeming deeper to Cartmans ears.

Cartmans own eyes were slightly wide. Where the hell did this come from? First he's kinda nice and now he's threatening him? The fuck! "I'm not scared of you, you filthy Jew." He spat out, hoping that it would be enough for the other to either do something about his threat or let him go.

Neither happened.

Instead, Kyle brought his lips to Cartmans ear and said "What fun would it be if you were scared of me?" Cartman gasped slightly, that deep voice sent shivers down his spine, making him slightly weak in the knees, which might have been a problem if he was firmly on the ground.

"The fuck? Let go!" Cartman shoved against Kyle, getting himself free of the others grip. Losing his footing on the snow, Cartman fell down and landed on Kenny taking the other boy down with him. "Ow." Cartman moaned, getting up off of his friend. "Fucking Jews." He mumbled under his breath as he brushed the snow off of himself before getting on the bus when it arrived.

Cartman sat with Kenny and Stan and Kyle sat behind them. He couldn't help but feel like the whole ride to school he was being watched, like someone was burning holes into the back of his head. Every time he would turn around to see if someone was in fact watching him, no eyes were on him. It was only when he turned back did he feel the gaze on him. It was unnerving and uncomfortable but he put up with it.

"Kyle, dude, did you shave?" He heard Stand ask his super best friend from behind him, deciding to listen in on their conversation.

"Yeah so?" He heard Kyle all but growl out. Geez, the Jew isn't so friendly today, which struck Cartman as odd considering he was the only person Kyle wasn't really nice to. And since when did the Jew shave? He has always had a baby face, Cartman has never seen him with facial hair.

"Woah dude, just asking. And why do you keep staring at Cartman?" He knew it! He was being watched and it was the sneaky Jew who was doing it.

"It's none of your fucking business Stan, my facial hair or where I decide to look is none of your god damn business." Kyle snapped at Stan, making the black haired teen go silent. Cartman was stunned by the statement himself. In all the years he has known Kyle, he has never talked to Stan like that. Well there was this one time but that's not the point.

Turning in his seat to face his other two friends, looking to Stan to see him looking out the window with a look of hurt on his face. "Just, what the fuck is your problem Jew?" He asked, feeling annoyed that Kyle of all people was being an asshole to people when that was his job.

Kyle smirked at him again, that look made Cartmans insides feel funny. He wasn't sure if it liked it or not. "Don't you worry your pretty little brown haired head about me, you'll find out soon enough." His smirk getting wider when he saw Cartman flush at what he said.

Did Cartman hear him right, did Kyle call him pretty? He glared at Kyle from his seat and cursing under his breath both Kyle and his heated up face.

What the hell is wrong with him?

 **A/N: Here it is! Should I go on with this? Leave it alone? Let me know! Review please :)**


	2. What Did Butter Do?

It was like that almost all day. Kyle wasn't his normal self and Cartman was concerned that something serious was wrong with him. When they got off of the bus, Cartman felt his eyes on him the whole time, even when he was at his locker getting his things and going to his first class. It was starting to piss him off, especially since whenever he went to say something to the damn Jew that Kyle wasn't looking at him.

Was he really that sneaky?

Kyle nearly got kicked out of most of his classes too. The first time was because he wasn't paying attention, he didn't put up a fight and took his detention like a man. The second time, however, he was pissed off and told Mr. Garrison that he could shove his second detention up his gay tight ass-hole.

That earned him two weeks.

It like this all day, Kyle would get in trouble and cause mayhem in each class.

Thought, it was lunch time that Cartman thinks was a real turning point, where something was really wrong with Kyle.

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman sat down at their normal table, picking at their lunches. Cartman was looking around, trying to see if Kyle was anywhere in sight. When he didn't see him, he spoke up "Have you guys noticed something is really, off with Jew-boy?"

"You mean like, how he's being a total prick?" Kenny mumbled from behind the hood of his orange parka. Cartman nodded, so he wasn't the only one who found it strange.

"Yeah man, he made Wendy cry and now she doesn't want to talk to me! Telling me to 'control' my super best friend." Stan piped in angrily, stabbing his potatoes out of rage. "And what is with him pretty much stalking you?"

"Fuck if I know. I thought I was just being paranoid." Cartman then sighed and shoved his food away, not feeling hungry while talking about how fucked up Kyle is now. Did he flip is dick switch? "Where is he anyway?"

"Who cares." Grumbled Stan as he got up and walked away, Kenny getting up too and following him. Cartman was going to get up too and follow them to get ready for their next class and try to avoid a nut job Jew that is known as Kyle, when he felt someone sit beside him. Looking next to him, he was surprised and relived to see it was just Butters.

"Heya Eric!" The blonde greeted cheerfully as normal, making Carman remember why the other teen annoyed him so much. "Whatcha doing?"

"What does it fucking look like, dumbass? We are in the lunch room, therefore I am eating lunch." Cartman snapped, not really in the mood to be dealing with Butters right at this moment, he needed to be alone.

Butters started knocking his knuckles together, which always ticked Cartman off "Well gee Eric, not to argue with you-"

"Then don't" He snapped back, feeling only a little bad about the hurt look of Butters face.

"But, you aren't eating. You're sitting."

Cartman felt his eye twitch. "Jesus fucking Christ, Butters are you really getting into technicalities?"

Butters looked down, feeling bad about upsetting Eric. But then he shifted in his set, took a deep breath and looked Cartman in the eye; which made the brunette raise an eyebrow at the blonde at his change in body language. "Well I'm sorry, Eric, but you know, I was wondering if that maybe, you weren't doing anything Fri-"

"BUTTERS!"

The whole room went deadly silent. The scream didn't come from Cartman, like it normally would. No, looking over to the lunch room doorway, stood a fuming mad Kyle, who, looked like he could kill. Cartman stared wide eyed at him from where he sat, his heart rate picking up speed in slight fear from the evil look in those dark green eyes, which made his heart skip a beat when they locked with him golden amber ones.

Is that how he looked when he was out for blood? No wonder people were scared.

But Cartman couldn't dwell on this thought for very long, as Kyle made his way over to the table he and Butters were sitting at, glaring daggers at the blonde teen. He grabbed Butters by the front of his blue sweated and hoisted him up in the air. "Just what the FUCK, do you think you're doing?"

Gulping, Butters answered in a weak voice, "I-I was just t-talking to Eric."

"Don't fucking lie to me! I know exactly, what you were going to ask him." Kyle growled out and all Cartman could do was stare at him a slight fear and aw. Since when was Kyle this dark? And what was Butters going to ask him that had the ginger Jew so pissed off? "You have to be taught a lesson." And it a blink of an eye, Kyle slammed Butters down into the floor and began to beat the holy shit out of the poor blonde.

That seemed to snapped Cartman out of his dazed state and back to reality. What the fuck! He had to think of something before Kyle killed Butters, (Not that Cartman didn't want the blonde dead, he just wanted to do it himself.) he dumped the lunch that was on his tray onto the table and slammed the tray over the top of Kyles head, making the mad red head stop and fall off of Butter long enough for the blonde to get to safety. Kyle recovered and was about to give the person who hit him hell, but he softened slightly when he saw it was Cartman holding the tray with a new dent in it. "Cartman? What the fuck?!"

"What the fuck, me? What the fuck you, Kahl!" Cartman threw the tray down and grabbed Kyle by the wrist and dragged him to the boys bathroom, locking the door behind them he turned and glared at him. "Just what the fuck, Kahl? I'm all for beating the shit out of Butters, but he didn't do anything to deserve it." As much as Cartman hated to admit it, Butters was his best friend and as such he should help the blonde out from time to time.

"He was going to ask you out." Kyle said, the rage coming back to his eyes.

Cartman scoffed, Butters? Asking HIM out? Unlikely. "You high? Butters doesn't have a thing for me. Not that I would blame him if he did, I am pretty awesome after all." Cartman said putting one hand on his hip and the other gesturing to himself. "Besides, he was probably just going to ask if I wanted to sleepover this Friday, we do it every other weekend. You didn't have to have a spaz attack."

"I know for a fact, that he was."

"How?"

"I just DO!" It was so loud, Kyle voice echoed around the bathroom, making Cartman freeze and rethink things a little. Maybe Kyle was under a lot of stress and his bitch of a mom was giving him shit. "I just, oh fuck, I know Butters is your best friend-"

"Not by choice." Cartman interrupted, feeling less amused by the minute.

"Right." Kyle then went on by saying, "But I guess I lost my temper and took it out on him. I'm sorry." He said a little too sweet for Cartman liking. That's something Cartman himself would do.

"Don't tell me, tell Butters beat up face dick-wad."

Kyle nodded before speaking "Do you think we could hang out this weekend?" His attitude changing in a blink of an eye, taking Cartman by surprise.

"Um, you mean like me and the guys?"

"No, just you, me and Xbox 360."

Cartman felt himself relax at this, when was the last him and the Jew had some one-on-one time together? Too damn long. He felt his heart flutter at the thought of how the afternoon could go, a small smile playing his lips for a moment before he wiped it off. He still had a reputation after all. "Sure Kahl, but only if you make things right with Butters, because even though ha can be a dick, what you did was SO uncalled for." He stated crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

"Sure thing" Kyle said before unlocking the door and making to leave, before adding "See you Saturday, Eric." He left with a wink, leaving Cartman to stare at where he was. He never knew his first name would sound so hot coming from Kyles lips.

Saturday it is then, and maybe he can find out what's wrong with his Jew.

 **A/N: Any guesses as to what's wrong with Kyle?**


	3. Video Games, Naps, and Some Truth

After that afternoon, everything seemed to go smoothly for the rest of the week leading up to Friday, which Eric did end up going to Butters house for the night. He felt a little bad about him getting beat up, but he also wanted to brush up on his gaming before playing Kyle tomorrow.

Sitting on Butters couch, game controller in hand, Eric did his best to beat Butters at the game. He always told himself that if he could beat Butters, then he could go against Kyle; don't ask why, he just did, when Butters wasn't grounded he played his Xbox a lot when the fellas weren't around. Right now they were playing some random racing game and Eric was close to winning. "So, Butters."

"Yeah Eric?" Butters questioned only taking his eyes off the screen for a moment to look at his friend.

"You are one hundred and ten perfect sure, that you did nothing to piss off Kahl the other day?" Eric asked, his eyes never leaving the TV as he passed Butters and got into first place. He heard the blonde sigh beside him, he paused the game to look at him. "What?"

"Eric, for the last time, no, I didn't do anything. You were there, he just seemed like he was possessed or something." Butters said looking over at Eric, who looked like a mixture of mad and confused. It was cute. "You've been asking me all week."

"Jesus Christ Butters, I'm just trying to make sense of why the Jew would flip his shit for no good reason. Maybe he'll tell me tomorrow." Eric resumed the game and crossed the finish line, winning the game. "Yeah! Suck my balls loser!" Eric gloated.

"Tomorrow?" Butters asked, ignoring Erics victory for what he first said.

"Yeah, I'm going to his house tomorrow to kick his ass at Xbox, that's why I'm here, to brush up on my skills. It's been a while." Eric rubbed the back of his neck, looking away for a moment before adding "Also, I wanna know what crawled up his Jew ass and died." Eric couldn't help it, he had been watching Kyle all week and the ginger just wasn't himself. He was rude to teachers, fought almost all day with Stan until the hippie looked to be near tears and openly and subtly flirted with Eric when he thought no one was looking.

And not just innocent flirting either, some stuff was very rated R.

Just thinking of some of the things Kyle said made his face heat up. Damn Jew.

"Come on, I need to keep practicing if I'm going to beat that filthy Jew-rat at Xbox."

"Eric, it's almost two in the morning, we've been playing all night. Shouldn't we sleep?" Butters asked feeling very tired, eyes burning from staring at a screen for hours on end. "I don't want my parents to come down and see that we are still up, they might ground me."

"Butters, they would ground you for breathing if they could." Eric said starting up a new game, ignoring the fact that he should get some rest before tomorrow. "Just one more before bed, alright?"

Sighing, Butters agreed to one more game. He was such a pushover when it came to Eric.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSSPSPSPSP

Erics eyes were drooping, sleep wanting to take him over. He needed to sleep before he went over to Kyles before lunch. Just as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch, feeling himself drift away to the land of sleep and dreams, his phone went off. Snapping his eyes open, he glared at the small rectangular device that stole his sleep from him. His eyes widened when he saw who the text was from: Kyle.

 _Jew: You're still coming over right? My parents are gone ;)_

Eric swallowed thickly, checking the time, his eyes nearly fell out of his skull. It was eleven thirty! Fuck, he was going to be late! He texted back quickly saying that he was on his way, pocketing his phone he looked over at Butters; the blonde had passed out a few hours ago and was still sound asleep slumped on his corner of the couch.

Leaving without a word, Eric left Butters house and walked over to Kyles. He was moving slower than normal do to the lack of sleep. When he finally got there, he knocked on the door and waited impatiently for the Jew to answer the door. He could just walk in, but he wasn't in the mood to start anything with Kyle with little to no sleep. After what seemed like forever, Kyle finally answered the door and gave him a small smirk.

That's also something new he has seemed to be doing all week; smirking, not smiling.

"Cartman, you're late." Kyle deadpanned but it was meant as a joke.

Eric rolled his tired burning eyes. "Whatever Jew, you ready to do this?" The last part came out like a yawn, making his amber eyes water slightly. Walking inside, Eric sat down on the couch, trying his best to stay awake. Fuck he was tired.

"You sure you wanna do this? You look like you're about to pass out." Kyle said taking the seat next to Eric, almost touching legs.

"I'm fine." Eric snapped, but it lost most of it's fierceness from him yawning once again. Maybe he should have listened to Butters when he said go to bed...

"Why so tired?"

"I stayed up gaming with Butters." Eric answered, unaware of the sudden change of mood the other person took on by the mention of the blondes name.

"Butters?" Kyle grit out, trying to keep his anger at bay. It doesn't mean anything, he kept telling himself.

"Yeah. By the way, what the fuck?"

"What?"

"Why did you attack him?" Eric asked, his eyes feeling heavier by the second.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Kyle asked suddenly, making Eric frown. Kyle was avoiding the question. "I have tea." Tea sounded really nice...

"Sure, tea sounds nice." Kyle then got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea, leaving Eric alone to try and stay awake. He then heard some thumping coming from the basement. He frowned some more, didn't Kyle say his bitch mom and Jew dad were gone? "Kahl?"

"Yeah?" He called from the kitchen, walking back to the living room with two mugs of tea in his hand.

"I thought you said your parent left?"

Kyle frowned slightly, "They did." The thumping started up again.

"Then what's that Kahl?"

"We have rats." Eric couldn't help the little amount of giggles that bubbled up inside of him. The Jew had rats. Jew-Rats. Taking his tea from Kyle, Eric sipped at it. The tea was perfect, made him feel all nice and warm, he could go right to sleep. "You can nap if you want, I don't mind." Kyle suggested, his smirk coming back to his face, but just a tad smaller.

Yawning, Eric looked at him "You sure?"

"Positive."

With that, Eric took one last gulp of his tea before putting it on the coffee table and curling up into a ball on the couch. Nearly falling asleep as soon as his eyes closed, he sighed in contentment fading into unconsciousness.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Kyle smiled down at the sleeping form on his couch. He was so adorable when he was asleep. Reaching over, he brushed some tousled brown hair away from the others closed amber eyes, who snuggled further into the couch with a sigh. So cute.

Hearing the thumping from the basement again made Kyle frown and pull his hand away. Rage filled inside of him at the thought of what was in the basement. Didn't he ever give up? Know when to be quiet? Carefully getting up, not wanting to bother the sleeping Cartman on his couch, Kyle walked over to the basement door, unlocked it and marched down the stairs. "Can't you shut the fuck up for one minute!" He raged at his captive, who glared hotly at him.

"Mmhm mmhmm mmm!" The other mumbled through their gag, trying with all his might to get out of his binds.

Kyle rolled his eyes, he yanked the gag out of the others mouth. "What?"

"I said, you won't get away with this you evil impersonation!" The Kyle of this universe shouted before having a hand similar to his own being clamped down over his mouth.

"Shut up!" Evil Kyle hissed. "You could wake him." When all he got was a muffled 'who?' he smirked down evilly at his good counterpart. "Cartman, of course." He answered, loving the sight of the Good Kyles eyes go wide. Everything was going exactly how he wanted.

Almost.

 **A/N: Review please! :D**


	4. The Truth

"Why are you going this?" The Good Kyle asked, his green eyes narrowing with hatred for his evil self. "What is so great about the Cartman in this Universe?"

The Evil Kyle gave him a wicked smile, one that he has only seen on the Cartman of his world. "Oh, but don't you see? This is the Good Cartman, not only is he the exact opposite of mine, but he is also a challenge. Something I can't help but be attracted too." He paused, as he walked around the other Kyle. "Though, things would be easier if you had already made a move on him and gotten together. Would save a lot of time."

"Why don't you just date your universes Cartman, then, if you like him so much." The Good Kyle asked, wondering just what in the hell he could gain from all of this. This worlds Cartman was harsh, evil, unforgiving, and many other things. But Kyle also knew he could be a real human being when he wanted to be, and when those times came to front, they were amazing. This worlds Cartman was also damaged, lonely, and in need of some real guidance. He gulped when he saw the look on the Evil Kyles face, his eyes dark, mouth turned down into a nasty snarl.

"Because, before I could make my move and make that little goodie two shoes mine, that god damn mother fucking, cock sucking, good for nothing Butters beat me to him." Evil Kyle sneered, spitting out the other name like it was poison. "That little goodie goodie said yes."

"Okay." Kyle wanted his evil self to keep going, still not knowing why he was here.

"I was going to give up, maybe move on or try and break them up. But then, I remembered" His smile turned wicked once more. "There was more than one Eric Cartman out there. I remember this one, and how could I resist?" Evil Kyle then started to pace, his smile turned back into a frown. "This was suppose to be easy. I was going to switch places with you, sending you to my world so no one would know I'm gone and I would stay here. But something happened and know I have to repair the teleporter. With-out my worlds Stan, it's taking longer than I'd like."

"So, what? You're just going to keep me in my basement? Weak dude." Even though he seemed calm, the Good Kyle was super angry. How dare this other version of him just come out of no where and take his-

 _Woah. Cartman is NOT mine, no need for possessive thoughts._

Evil Kyle smirked, "It's not ideal, but yeah I guess. Oh, no need to be jelly, you little goodie version of me."

"I'm NOT jealous, what the fuck would I be jealous about?"

"The fact that you're Cartman, who, probably already likes you, will fall in love with me and not you." Evil Kyle said, his smirk never leaving his face.

It was true, the thought had crossed Kyles mind. He didn't like that he had a crush on the sociopath brunette upstairs, but the thought of him being with someone who wasn't him, even a different version of himself, made him sick. "You can't prove that."

"No, but I don't need too."

"Kahl?!" Cartman could be heard from upstairs.

Evil Kyle put his hand over the others mouth and called back, "I'll be up in a minute!" He then put new duct tape on the Good Kyles lips. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him for you, I'll rock his world when we have sex for the first time. Which if things go my way, will be soon."

He then left without another word, leaving the Kyle of that world with wide eyes, a hard beating heart and a boiling anger.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

"Sorry about that, I was just setting rat traps." Kyle lied as he locked the basement door and made his way over to Cartman. "Did you have a good nap?"

Eric yawned slightly, "Yeah, would be better if I was on a real bed though, your couch is lumpy as shit." He said as he tried to get comfy on the couch. "You want to play still?"

"Sure."

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games. it was the most fun Eric has had in a long while, for once he was enjoying the others company. It was weird, but a good weird. Of course, his good mood was ruined when Eric lost the game to Kyle. "God damn it!"

"It's just a game, dude." Kyle offered, trying to make the other feel better.

"You cheated."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "How?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Eric pouted and looked away. "I don't know, you just did." He didn't notice when Kyle scooted closer to him on the couch, only a few inches away from him.

"You know, second place isn't so bad." Kyle said just above a whisper, getting Eric's attention. When Eric turned to look at him, his breath caught in his throat from how close they were. There eyes locking onto one another, Eric felt his face grow warm.

"Y-Yeah, why's that?" He cursed himself for the slight stutter in his voice.

"Second place gets a constellation prize." This was it, Kyle was going to make his move now and hope against everything else that it would work out in his favor.

"And, what's that?" _Don't let this be a dream, god please don't be cruel and have this be a dream,_ Eric thought, feeling like he could die in this moment. Kyle didn't answer him, instead he connected their lips in a soft yet firm kiss. Eric put his hands on Kyles shoulders, the pair fighting for dominance in the kiss. Kyle put his hands on Eric's waist, rubbing circles in his sides, making Eric's tongue falter, giving Kyle the upper hand.

Kyle then pulled away and started to kiss his way down the others jawline and neck, making Eric moan in his arms. He then started to push the other down until he was fully on top of him, kissing, sucking and licking at Eric's making him a melted mess underneath him. Kyle couldn't help but smirk at how well this was going, if things kept going at this pace, Cartman would be his with-in the week.

He kissed his way back to Eric's mouth, swallowing the moans that left his mouth. They kissed and caressed each other for what felt like forever, they stopped long enough to catch their breath. Panting, their eyes met once again, amber and green eyes both blown wide with lust. "Cartman?"

Still panting, Cartman licked his lips and answered, "Yeah?"

"We should go out."

"On, like a date?"

"Not like a date, a date." Kyle explained, wanting to make it perfectly clear that he wanted to date the short brunette.

Cartman thought it over for a minute, he liked Kyle, he has wanted this for so long and now the opportunity was here. "No joking?"

"No joking."

Cartman smiled, the smile nearly reaching his eyes. He couldn't believe his luck, that Kyle actually liked him back. "Sure."

Kyle smirked down at him, he pecked him on the lips once more. "Perfect."


	5. The Date

Eric was freaking out. His date with Kyle was in a little under an hour and he has no idea what to wear. Sure, they were only going on a cliche dinner and a movie date, but where were they going to eat? Somewhere fancy? A burger joint? Kyle didn't say, all he said in his text was for Eric to 'dress nice'. What kind of vague bull shit is that?

Deciding to play it safe and not go too casual or too formal, Eric finally decides on a pair of black form fitting jeans, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a thin gold chain and black converse.

Happy with how he looks, Eric mused up his hair in a way that didn't look like he just rolled out of bed but nicely tousled. Feeling nervous, he pulled out his phone and started texting Kenny.

 _Eric: Hey_

 _Poor Boy: Hey, ready for your date with Kyle? ;)_

 _Eric: Yeah, I'm just a little nervous_

 _Poor Boy: Why? Scared of putting out on the first date? :P_

Eric blushed at what Kenny was getting at, then scowled at the phone as if the other boy could see him.

 _Eric: No! You poor piece of shit, I mean what if he's playing a cruel joke? That would fucking suck_

 _Poor Boy: Yeah it would...But Kyle wouldn't do that, at least I'm pretty sure._

 _Eric: Pretty Sure? Wtf_

 _Poor Boy: Idk man, you'll just have to take the chance and if you do decide on putting out, don't forget the condoms ;) :P_

 _Eric: Fuck you, Kenny_

The sound of the door bell going off made Eric type a quick good-bye to Kenny before going down to answer it. With a steadying breath, he opened the and smiled when he saw Kyle on the other side. He too was dressed semi-formal similar to Eric only his shirt was green and wore a silver chain with a star of David. "Hey." Eric greeted, unable to hide his smile.

Kyle gave him a once over and smiled too, "Hey yourself, you ready?"

Eric nodded and they left. Their dinner was great, they went to one of the nicer restaurants in town. They talked about many different things. Before they knew it was time to go to their movie which happened to be a horror movie. Eric was surprised, seeing as he thought Kyle hated movies like that, but the redhead had told him that he didn't mind them that much. Turns out, it was Eric was the one who got scared from the movie and slight hide into Kyle; though if you asked him such a thing he would swear up and down that it never happened.

By ten o'clock the movie was over and Kyle drove them over to Starks Pond. "Starks?" Eric asked when Kyle put the car in park in front of the large pond.

"Yup, I figured it would be a good place to end the night." Kyle answered, a playful smirk on his face as he turned to Eric.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Kyle reached to the back seat and pulled out a bottle of Champagne. "Would you like some?"

Eric looked at the bottle and suddenly felt thirsty. "Fuck yeah, crack that bitch open."

Kyle chuckled and undid the tin foil on top before poping the cork with a loud _pop._ "Here." Kyle handed the bottle to Eric and they took turns drinking out of the bottle as they talked. "Did you have a good time?"

Swallowing a mouth full of champagne, Eric nodded "Yeah, it was great. Thank you, you didn't have to pay for everything." Eric could help but feel a little weird about Kyle paying for everything, was it even right to call him a stingy Jew any more?

Kyle took a sip, "But I wanted to, that's what people do on dates."

"I know."

"So what's the problem?" Kyle asked handing the bottle back.

Not wanting to get into a fight on their first date, Eric let the matter go. If the Jew wanted to pay let him pay, free stuff is great. "Nothing." Eric took another big swig of champagne. "Are you even taking any drinks from this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, it just feels the same every time you had it back it feels the same."

"Hmm." Kyle mused and pursed his lips together. "Weird, maybe it's just a heavy bottle."

"Maybe."

It wasn't long before the bottle was empty and was placed in the back seat. Kyle reached over and placed his hands on either side of Eric's face and kissed him softly at first, before the kiss slowly grew hot and needy. Kyle licked at Eric's lips and plunged his tongue inside, tasting the champagne in the others mouth. He smirked into the kiss when he heard Eric moan softly and his hands were on Kyles shoulders.

Next thing they knew, Kyle was on top on Eric with his passenger seat laying down. Kyle started to kiss and work his way down Eric's jawline and neck, making the brunette moan and gasp. They made quick work of the others shirt, nearly ripping the fabric. "Kyle." Eric moaned, his hands moving down lower.

Kyle helped remove both of their pants and boxers. "Tell me what you want babe." Kyle asked as he kissed and sucked on Eric's neck, making the brunette a puddle underneath him.

Eric arched himself into Kyle, "You, I want you, need you."

"You sure?"

" _Fuck_ yes! Please!" Eric hissed, his hard on aching painfully for release.

"Okay." Kyle stopped for only a moment to find the condom that he brought. He rolled it on. "Okay, you need to suck on these." Kyle held up three fingers in which Eric took into his mouth eagerly. Once he deemed them wet enough, he took them from his mouth and started to gently stretch him open. Eric hissed in slight pain on the second finger but then moaned when Kyle took his member into his other hand. Removing his fingers, Kyle lined himself up with Eric's hole. "Ready?" Kyle asked making eye contact with Eric, who's amber eyes were hazed over with lust.

Eric nodded, gripping Kyle's shoulders as he entered him. Kyle started out slow, giving Eric a minute to get use to the feeling. Soon once he got a pace going, he picked up speed and found Eric's sweet spot.

"Oh!" Eric yelled as his vision was cover with stars. "Hit there again!" He begged/commanded.

Smirking, Kyle locked onto that angle and hit Eric's prostate dead on each time, making the brunette scream his name and see stars in his eyes. It wasn't long before they were each coming with a cry of the others name on their lips. Panting in the after glow of their post orgasmic high, Kyle slowing pulled out, making Eric whine slightly at the feeling.

After calming down, Kyle removed the condom and tied it up, tossing it out the window. He handed Eric a napkin to clean himself up and they both redressed themselves. Once they were dressed, Kyle got back into the drivers seat and drove Eric home. "Good night, Eric." Kyle said with a smile.

"Good night, Kyle." Eric returned the smile, the slight buzz in his head from the champagne and the high from sex still making him feel like he's cloud nine. Kyle leaned over and kissed him good-bye. When Eric was back in his house, Kyle drove back to his own and smirked.

He was one step closer to having Eric all to himself. No one could stop him.

Or so he thought.


	6. Found Out

It's been a couple of weeks since their first date and everything is going to plan. Evil Kyle couldn't help but smirk, he practically had Eric wrapped around his finger. They officially became boyfriends after their first date and it was great. Kyle would all but spoon fed Eric complements and praise him for when he did something right and or cute.

He never thought someone like Eric Cartman could be described as cute, but there it was. Even though, this was all just a plan to get what he wanted, Evil Kyle was genuinely happy with Eric. In someways, this Eric was better then the one back in his universe. Sure the Cartman from where he came from was nice and sweet all of the time, helping anyone and everyone in need and thinking about others before himself.

This Eric though, he had a shape tongue when necessary, a short temper, which, to him made Eric more cute just because he's also so little. This Eric doesn't put up with anyones bull shit and doesn't stop until he gets his own way.

And the sex, is fucking great.

Evil Kyle could go on and on about what he likes about this Eric Cartman, maybe even go as far as to say he loves him. And that's the goal, to have him love him and he has a feeling that if things keep going how they are, Evil Kyle will have the love of his life and be forever happy.

If only this fucking time portal would work again so he could get rid of this worlds Kyle.

"You're not going to get away with this." Good Kyle said, trying but failing to get out of his binds. Evil Kyle sighed, it was always like this. Whenever he was done with school and being with Eric, he would come down to the basement and try and fix his time portal. Sometimes he would remove the other Kyle's gag, if only just to have someone to talk to. Most of the time would just say things that he's said before, much like this.

"You're repeating yourself again." He deadpanned as he turned a glare to his good self who gave one right back.

"Why don't you just give it up. Cartman my be an idiot but he's not completely stupid. He should know deep down that you are not me." Good Kyle said his voice low and dark.

Evil Kyle snorted, "No he's not stupid. But he has voiced to me why I 'act different' and I just give him bull shit reasons that he believes." Evil Kyle got up and stood in front of the one bound to the chair. "What wrong? I thought you didn't like him." He sneered down.

Good Kyle glared hard before looking away "I don't."

"Oh really? Well, then you won't mind when I tell you this." Evil Kyle got down the the others level and whispered in his ear. "We've already had sex."

Good Kyle felt his heart stop, breath catch and eyes get wet with fresh tears at the thought of Cartman sleeping with someone who wasn't him. Even though in a way it was but it wasn't. He stomped down any sad feelings on the matter for ones of anger. "What?" He grit out.

Evil Kyle stood back and paced, "Yup, we have done it a few time actually. In your car, on your bed, in his bed, in the bathroom at school, though that wasn't full blown sex that was just hand and mouth stuff." Evil Kyle smirked seeing the other go paler with his words. "And he is amazing."

"You fucker."

Evil Kyle just tisked him before going back to work on his portal. He wish he had some help but he could ask his good self, the little fucker would probably push him through the portal. No, he'd rather take his time and work on it alone then get it done sooner and have the help of the damn goodie two shoes. "Don't worry, if I haven't told you before I will tell you now. I will take good care of him while you watch the Eric in my world love another. Everyone wins."

"How the fuck does _everyone_ win? You're the only one who wins!" Kyle seethed from the chair, ready to tear his evil self a new ass-hole.

Evil Kyle 'hmm'ed as he thought before speaking again. "Well, I win because I will have Eric, he will win because he will have 'you'" He used his fingers as quotations around the word 'you'. "And I guess you...Hmm, you don't really get anything good out of this besides a trip to another world where you will be damned to stay for the rest of your life while I mess up yours here and date the one person you claim to hate but really love the most."

Just then, there was a soft click sound and the portal came to life, the portal door swirled with bright lights and colors. "Yes!"

"NO!"

"Kahl?"

Both Kyles turned to see, standing on the steps was Eric, who's big amber eyes were bugging out of his head. "Eric! What, uh, what are you doing here?" Evil Kyle asked nervously, trying to hide the huge ass portal behind him. Eric walked all the way down the stairs and stood next to the Kyle that was bound up in a chair.

"You, um, you left your phone at my place." Eric then pulled out said phone and placed it on the table. "What the fuck is this?" He then took out his switch blade and cut Kyle free.

"No! Look I can explain-"

"Explain what!" Eric roared, his eyes darkening with hate and rage as he thought of ways to hurt this Kyle. "That you lied and used me?"

"Eric please, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh? And what should it look like other than the obvious?" Good Kyle asked, marching over to his evil self and grabbing him by the front of the jacket. "You used his feeling against him to get what you wanted. Feelings, that should never be used against someone." Kyle then punched the other in the face.

They fought for what seemed like forever. Fists were flying, legs kick the other, some blood flew. They both separated and glared at the other. "You are going through that portal, now!" Evil Kyle sneered at his good self.

Good Kyle snorted, "I think you mean, you are. It is your world after all."

"Why you lit-"

"STOP!" They both turned to see Eric holding a hand gun pointing at them. The Kyle of this world couldn't help but wonder where in the hell he gets those things. "Tell me what the fuck is going on, or you both are going to get it." Eric threatened, his grip on the gun firm, his eyes never leaving either Kyle. "Now!" he pulled the safety back.

"Okay!" Good Kyle started, "He came from that Universe where everyone has the opposite personality and is trying to switch places with me. Cartman, he came here for you but it's for all the wrong reasons."

"Oh shut your mouth." Evil Kyle interjected, he pointed his finger at his other self. "He's lying, he just wants to shove me through the portal so he can have you all to himself. He's the evil Kyle."

"That is so not true!"

"Which part? That you want him or that you're the evil one?"

Kyle grew red in the face, anger bubbling below the surface of his skin "Both! Neither! I don't know, but I'm NOT evil and Cartman isn't an object to fight over, he's a person! A manipulative, racist, sociopath, and one hell of a bastard but he's still a person." He looked to Cartman after he said this. "Don't be stupid Cartman, do the right thing for once in your damn life."

Eric narrowed his eyes at Kyle, his face darkening. The Kyle of this world gulped, did he just put the final nail in his coffin? "Oh, don't worry Kahl, I will."

BANG!


	7. The End

BANG!

Kyle held his breath waiting for pain to take over his body from the gun shot, his eyes shut tight. When he felt nothing, he slowing opened his eyes to see that the bright light from the portal was gone along with the Evil Kyle. Releasing a sigh of relief he relax and turned his gaze to Cartman who was still holding the gun up but his face was down. Kyle frowned, he started to approach the brunette only to see he was shaking slightly. Was he crying? "Cartman?" He asked softly before taking the gun out of the younger teens hands and throwing it aside.

Cartman looked up to Kyle, this worlds Kyle and he almost couldn't bare it. Kyle gasped softly at seeing the tearing rolling down the others face. His brows creased in confusion, why was he crying?

"Are you happy, Kahl?" Eric spoke in a hushed tone.

"Huh?"

"I said are you fucking happy Kahl?!" Eric screamed, his eyes a blaze but the anger was dampened by his sadness as more tears pooled in his amber eyes looking into kind forest green ones. "Are you happy that I did the right thing! I'm not!" Before Kyle could even get another word in Eric stomped his way up the stairs with the redhead hot on his tail trying to stop him. Kyle kept trying to grab Cartmans sleeve but the brunette only yanked it out of his hold like he was five years old and not nearly seventeen. "Fuck off Kahl!"

"No!" Kyle had had enough and grabbed Eric by his shoulders to slam him into the nearest wall. Kyle got right up in his face as he spoke. "Not until you tell me why the hell you are so upset!"

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"

"IT'S PLENTY OF MY BUSINESS! NOW TELL ME!"

"I LOVED HIM!"

The room went very silent after that. Kyle couldn't believe what he had just heard, he had to make sure that he didn't hear wrong. "You...You loved him?" He asked quietly, watching as those beautiful eyes filled up more with hot tears.

"I-I did, I loved him." Cartmans voice cracked thinking about it.

"Why?" Was all Kyle could think to say.

Eric sighed, knowing that he may as well tell the truth now, no going back. "I thought he was you." When Kyle didn't say anything to this he went on. "I thought he was you and that you were finally seeing me as a person who was worth a damn, who you could care for, who you could maybe even love." Eric blinked the tears away sucking in a much needed breath. "But it was all a huge fucking lie! You don't really love me, fuck, you don't even like me!... But he did or I hope he did. Now he's gone."

"Cartman, he used you." Kyle said feeling his heartache at the sight of the other boy so broken up. "I have no idea if his feelings for you were real or but as for me?" Kyle paused, bringing one of his hands up to Eric's face to thumb some tears away genteelly, making Eric look him in the eyes with a look of surprise and possibly hope. "I have never really hated you, even when I said I did, I never meant it. I can't picture my life without you in it."

Eric looked at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. "Really?"

Kyle smiled at him, "Really. Because I've learned something today-"

"You're seriously going to do one of your little gay speeches right now?" Eric asked amused, a smile playing on his lips. He couldn't help but laugh a little when Kyle glared at him, though, there was no fire behind it.

"As I was saying! I have learned something today about something that is very important."

"What's that?"

"My feelings for you." Kyle smiled again as he cupped Eric's face. "I love you, Eric Cartman."

Eric broke out into a smile so big that his face hurt. "I love you, too, Kyle Broflovski." Kyle then swooped down and captured Eric's lips with his in a soft tender kiss. Eric's hands went to Kyle's back as he returned the kiss. Soon the kiss went from soft and tender to hot and needy and the two teens were pawing at one another.

Kyle pulled away and said "My room, now." Eric nodded as he followed him up hand in hand. Once in the bedroom clothes found their way to the floor and before they knew it they were both naked on Kyle's bed, Eric under him with the redhead between his legs. "Kahl?"

"Yeah?" He asked breathless.

"Got any lube?"

"Yeah just a sec." Kyle moved away long enough to get some lube to put on his fingers and dick. "Ready?" Eric nodded and Kyle opened him up with his fingers, loving the sounds that Eric was making. When he thought he was open enough he replaced his fingers with his dick, slowly going in all the way to the hilt. "Fuck, you're so tight."

"Move."

Kyle then moved in and out at a slow and steady pace. Eventually he picked up the pace and tried different angles to try and find Eric's- "Ah!" Bingo. "There, hit there again Kyle!"

"What's the magic word?" Kyle teased with a small smirk as Eric glared lightly at him.

"Now." Kyle gave a sharp thrust making Eric scream a little.

"Try again."

"Please Kahl! Please hit there again! Kahl please!" Eric begged, wanting the wonderful sensation to come back from having his prostate hit.

Kyle smiled at him and gave a kiss on the lips. "Since you asked so nicely." He locked onto that angle and hit Eric's prostate over and over again making the other cry out in pure pleasure. "Kahl! Kahl I-I'm gonna-" Eric came hard on both of their stomachs. Feeling him tighten around him, Kyle came quickly inside of the other.

Soon when he came down from his blissful orgasm high, Kyle pulled out and laid beside Eric, who snuggled into his side sighing happily. Kyle ran his hand through soft brown locks of hair smiling himself. "I love you, Eric."

Eric looked up to him with sleepy eyes and smiled, "I love you, too, Kahl." He snuggled closer to Kyle ready to fall asleep.

Kyle was too when a thought came to him, "Eric?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you shoot the other Kyle?"

Eric nuzzled his face into Kyle's chest and answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He wasn't you."


End file.
